The intern
by Melodiangrl
Summary: While Blythe is away, Tina fills in. She's okay with it, until her secret is revealed.
1. Meeting Tina

**Hi! Another new story (My mind has been wanting me to still create stories even though I still have 2 others to finish) is created. Yes, my first LPS story, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Blythe's** **POV**

I couldn't believe it, my dad wanted both of us to go on vacation. What's so bad about it is that I have to leave the pet shop. There's no way to get out of it, I've tried. Ms. Twombly is looking for a sub to fill in for me. (She is not rehiring Madison) I told the pets the news, like me, they didn't like the idea. Here's how it went:

Me: Yeah, I guess I'm going to leave for a while.

All of them: WHAT?

Minka soon went crazy after that.

Me: Don't worry, I've met my replacement. She's nice, for a 13 year old.

Zoey: Who is going to design outfits for us?

Me: Don't worry, she knows how to design.

There was a long part of silence, then all the pets started crying. They screamed 'Why?' over and over again. I felt so guilty.

Me: I'll do the camera thing again, then I'll see how all of you are doing.

They sighed and looked at the ground. I was going to say more until Mrs. T called me to the front of the store, I sighed and went. I soon saw Tina, the Mexican desendant with lightly tanned skin. "Hi Blythe, it's really nice to see you again!" she said. I smiled and waved, "Hi Tina, I guess you'll be in charge for here on out. I'll show you around." Both me and Tina went to the day camp area, the pets looked at her and stared. "Guys, this is Tina. She'll be filling in for me while I'm gone." I said. Then I mouth the words _Try to say 'Hi'!_ to them.

**Tina's POV**

Blythe is really nice, she took me to the day camp in the back of the store. I saw the way the pets stared at me, like if I was an alien. All of a sudden all the pets were talking. Just to know, I never told anyone my secret of talking to pets. "Hi everyone, it's really nice to meet you all," I said, "I guess I'll take care of you guys 'till Blythe gets back." Then the next second I heard the sound of a car honk, "Bye guys! See you 'till I get back!" Blythe said while waving goodbye. I looked at the pets feeling a bit awkward at the same time, "So...are you guys hungry or something?" I ask. Then I heard a mongoose whisper into a heghog's ear, "Should we respond?" All of a sudden I said something without feeling awkward, "Yeah, of course you should answer me. How I'm I suppose to know what you need?" The pets gasped, then a gray and white skunk came close to me, "Do you hear words coming out of my mouth?" I soon nodded to the response, "Yes I hear word coming out of your mouth." I can tell the secret was revealed, big time.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 1. Need 3 reviews to continue or I'll stop the series right now. **

**MELODIANGRL****OUT!**


	2. The talk with Russell

**I'm back! Sorry I took long, thanks for reviews!**

* * *

**Tina's POV**

Soon, Mrs. Twombly asked for me to restock the shelves. I went there imediantly just to get out of there. When I was restocking, I remembered the memory. The horrible memory that I have since I was 10. My pet talking was always a secret, even before it happened. After that though, I made it even more secretive. When I talked to the pets, it made me remember. I just felt guilty that day, _I wish it never happened_. "Tina, will you please check on the pets?" Mrs. Twombly said. I nodded and tried to make the memories fade. I came in the room and looked at the pets, sweet and innocent. Like his face, my old best friend's face. I took a quick glimpse and looked back at Mrs. Twombly, "They're fine, I'll go check the closet for more pet food. The food supply looks low." It was a total lie. I soon went into the closet and gently sobbed, tears were streaming down my face. Along with my blood shot eyes. I soon got my purse and took out a picture. The picture was of my best friend: his blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and his sweet innocent smile. I sobbed as I looked in his ocean blue eyes.

**Russell's POV**

I was playing cards with Vinnie and Sunil, until I heard sobbing. I remembered Tina running in the closet earlier. "Where is that crying coming from?" Vinnie asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, but I saw Tina run in the closet a few minuets ago." We soon continued our game until the crying got a little louder. Pepper looked more and more bothered by it, "Will someone please see what's going on?" The way Pepper looked, she was fed up by it. Everyone looked at me, as if they wanted me to check it. "Fine, I'll go look!" I said. I walked all the way into the closet and saw Tina, looking at a picture and sobbing. "Um... Tina? Is there something wrong?" She looked at me, with blood shot eyes and quivering lips, "Russell? Is that you?" I saw sitting next to a box, I decided to sit next to her. I saw her holding a picture of a blond boy smiling, "Who's that?" Tina looked at the picture then looked at me, "An old friend of mine." _Why is she so sad?_ "Tina, does that boy have to do about why you're so sad?" When I have asked that question, she kept looking at the picture. "Yes, it also has to do with me talking to pets. It happened a long time ago..."

* * *

**Sorry, but the story is long. Hang in there! Also, 3 reviews to keep going.**

**MELODIANGRL** **OUT!**


	3. The Story and What Happened Next

**Sorry I took long, I had writer's block.**

* * *

_"Some memories fade and some of them stay. It depends if you want to move forward." -Melodiangrl_

_"Sometimes bad things happen to good people, and luck has nothing to do with it. Faith does." -Melodiangrl_

* * *

"About a few years ago I was at his house. There was a birthday party happening, we've known each other our whole lives. And that day I decided to tell him my secret. 'Come on Charley! Let's go!' I said that day. He followed me to a tree filled with birds, 'Watch this,' I said full of encouragement, 'Hello birds' I waited and the birds replied, 'Hello Tina!' Charley looked with widened eyes, 'What did they say?' I looked at him with a smile, 'They said hi! See this is my secret! I can talk to animals!' Charley looked excited, 'Let's tell the rest of our friends!' Sadly, I stupidly agreed, 'Let's go!' Soon our friends were amazed, they kept praising me for my secret. 'What is going on here?!' his mother yelled. Charley looked at her with a huge smile, 'Mommy! Tina can talk to animals!' Both her and my parents turned around, 'What?! How can you believe that?! I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't think you can see this crazy girl no more!' Charley looked at her with V shaped eyebrows, 'But mommy! That's not fair!' Soon she turned to my parents, 'I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, but I'm afraid you have to leave. I don't think Tina is friend material for Charley.' My parents got really angry after she said that."

Tina had looked at Russell with tears in her eyes, "I still can't believe she said that though. She hurt my parents feelings and mine." Russell look at Tina, "Then what happened?" Tina wiped a tear from her eye and continued,

"They told me to come over to them, 'Look at this girl Janice, do you think she's crazy?' She looked at them with smug eyes, 'Now I do. Now Ramona and Emilio look at Charley. He believes she can talk to animals, now is that possible?' Both of them looked at me, 'She's been taking animal communication classes. Janice I can't believe your doing this. Taking your son's best friend away from him? People like you make us sick!' His mother still had the smug face, 'Then leave!' Charley heard what they were arguing about, 'No mommy don't make Tina leave!' Both my parents stared at her, 'Look! He doesn't want us to leave!' Janice looked at Charley then made an announcement, 'Look everyone, sorry! The party is done early due to the jumper rental being over!' She had lied, soon the parents and the children left the party. Then for the next few weeks me and Charley had our last playdate before his mother made them move. But before he left he gave me a picture of him and also his rock collection, while I gave him my stuffed bear and a picture of me for him to secretly take. On the day that he left, we hugged one last time. Then he left for his plane."

Russell looked at Tina with a curious/worried face, "You soon made new friends right?" Tina put her hands on her face, "No I didn't, everyone remembered that secret and was afraid of me. They thought that I was some kind of wizard and that if they hung out with me that their mother would force THEM to move away. Now no one except Blythe is friends with me." Tina soon cried some more, "Now thanks to his mother no one likes me!" Russell looked at her with a sympathetic face, "Do you still like him?" Tina got her hands off her face, "Sort of as a friend. Why?" Russell blushed and looked away, "No reason." Tina smiled, "Now that I shared that I do feel a little better! Thanks Russell!" Tina hugged Russell making his heart race really fast.

**Meanwhile... Zoey's POV**

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Sunil said to Vinnie. I'll admit that he had a point, Russell was gone for a while now. "Where do you think he is?" Pepper asked. Sunil had shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he's checking what is in the closet." I also wondered where that adorable hedgehog was. _Wait! Did I say adorable?! _"Maybe someone should check." Vinnie said. "I will check!" I said. I don't know why but I wanted to go see. As I walk to the closet I heard Tina and Russell talking. When I stepped inside something was not right, Tina and Russell were hugging. I felt my heart break in two, I ran away from the door. Sobbing I went past the pets and went into the play house in the corner. I really wanted to be alone.

**Narrator's POV**

"Zoey? Is something wrong?" Penny Ling had said at the door of the play house. "Penny Ling darling I'm sorry, but I feel like I need to be alone." Zoey had said in between sobs. Penny Ling felt sorry for Zoey being so upset, "I don't know about you Zoey, but I think you will feel better if you talk about it." Zoey let Penny Ling in, "Ok, I guess." Penny Ling came in and sat down next to Zoey. "Ok, tell me what happened." Zoey wiped her tears and their running make-up, "I don't know, but I all of a sudden got upset when I saw Tina hugging Russell." Penny Ling nodded her head, "Did Tina look upset? If that's it maybe he was just cheering her up!" Zoey shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't see. But there is one answer I found out." Penny Ling smiled curiously, "Ok, what's that?" Zoey looked at Penny Ling in the eyes, "I like Russell." Penny Ling gasped.


End file.
